


It's only words

by darkmoore



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve decides to make use of the guitar Danny gave him. And maybe tell him how he feels ... (slight spoilers for 5 x 17)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's only words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flashworks challenge "voice" over at LJ. The idea to this was born when I was listening to James Blunt's "Postcards" while not yet really awake. The plot is only slightly silly because of that ;)
> 
> Thanks go to BRUMEIER for speedbeta and hand holding.

_Sundays sitting on your back porch_  
_And I came on with a couple of chords_  
_And I played for you._  
_You let me keep you entertained_  
_With stories I exaggerate_  
_That you know aren't true_  
_And as you sit there making daisy chains_  
_And I throw in a hand grenade_  
_And tell you how it is I really feel for you.  
_ **James Blunt – Postcards**

“I’m glad you decided to make use of my gift after all,” Danny said as he wove another flower into the wreath he was making for one of Grace’s school projects. It was a strange sight, but Steve wouldn’t say anything; the dedication Danny showed for parenting and making his daughter happy was something he’d never make fun of. 

“I didn’t. I’m not. I’m not playing for anyone but you, Danno,” Steve said and lightly strummed the guitar again. After a few sleepless nights and the memories of that fateful talents show, Steve had realized that he didn’t have to worry about anything when it came to Danny. Sure, he felt plenty vulnerable when he was with Danny, but for completely different reasons. There was no other person who knew Steve better than his partner, no other person whom Steve had ever opened up to like he had with Danny. It was a bit scary and pretty damn intoxicating. To have someone _know_ him. 

“Hm.” Danny pursed his lips and nodded. “Okay. So, what did you do with your weekend so far?” he asked, looking up from the wreath. 

“Oh, nothing much. Took down a ring of drug dealers, blew up some shit with a hand grenade, you know the usual stuff,” Steve said and grinned. He just had to tease Danny a bit, since they hadn’t had an opportunity to spend time together since leaving work on Friday. 

Danny laughed. “You know, babe, it’s really sad that I can’t even tell if you’re joking or not. It’s so … you.” 

“Aw, Danno, you hurt me,” Steve replied in a serious tone. 

“Oh shut up and play something for me,” Danny said. There was laughter in his voice still, and he looked relaxed and happy. Steve wouldn’t have thought it was possible, but he fell a little bit more in love with him in that moment. 

It was a split second decision, like most of the decisions he made, when Steve decided what to play. His hands shook just slightly and he changed his hold on the guitar for a moment, trying to calm himself. This could go wrong in so many ways. But Steve was sick and tired of dancing around Danny, of hiding his feelings, of staying silent when he finally felt like he’d found the one person he actually wanted to talk to. Or hear talk. Or rant. 

Time to live up to his reputation of being reckless. 

Steve looked down at the guitar, not meeting Danny’s eyes when he started to play. Anyone who was familiar with the song would easily be able to pick out the tune. Steve hummed under his breath, but didn’t sing. If Danny knew the song, he’d know the lyrics. 

“Ahh, ‘Longer’ – Dan Fogelberg. Nice choice, babe.” Steve watched out of the corner of his eye as Danny picked up another flower to add to the wreath. “You trying to tell me something?” he asked jokingly. 

Steve swallowed hard. This was a lot more difficult than he had imagined. “Yeah, I think I am,” Steve said softly. He hit a wrong chord and abruptly broke off the song. 

Danny’s head shot up, his gaze piercing. “Steven?”

Steve shifted uneasily. “Okay, so...uh. We’ve known each other a long time, Danno.” He waited expectantly for Danny to jump in, to make it easier to say what he wanted to say, but Danny just looked at him with a ‘spit-it-out’ expression on his face.

“Right. And I just...you should know that there isn’t anyone else I feel so comfortable with. I mean, you can be a hard-headed asshole sometimes, but you’re my best friend.” Steve winced. This wasn’t coming out right.

“Look, cards on the table.” Steve set the guitar aside. “You’re the best man I know. You get me in a way no-one else ever has. And I just wanted you to know how much that means to me. I’m not asking you for anything, or expecting anything, but...I love you. I know we say that a lot, and mostly it’s joking, but the way I feel … that’s not a joke.”

Danny’s expression was serious, all mirth absent from his face for once. He carefully placed the half-done flower wreath to the side and propped his elbows onto his thighs. He glanced down at the ground before looking at Steve again, his eyes slightly narrowed. “Never been a joke to me, Steven.” Danny’s voice was quiet and earnest, colored with only the faintest hint of pain.

Steve’s stomach did an uncomfortable flip. How could that be possible? Could it be his ‘I love you’ had been an ‘I’m in love with you’ from the start? That wasn’t possible, was it? But the pain Steve had heard in Danny’s voice told him what he needed to know. 

“Would you ever have said anything?” Steve asked, throat suddenly tight. They were both such idiots. So much wasted time, so much heartache. 

“I thought I did. Repeatedly. I was just waiting for you to catch on. But I’m beginning to think you’ve been holding out on me. Stuff like that, confessions like that, don’t happen overnight. So, I guess the question is, how long have you felt this way? But I warn you, if you say ‘longer than there’ve been fishes in the ocean’ I will punch you in the face.” There was a rueful smile on Danny’s face, as if he had just realized how much time they had wasted, too. 

Steve snorted, “I’m not gonna quote lyrics at you, Danny. But I’m a bit worried that once I tell you how long I’ve … thought of you as possibly more than a friend-” Steve broke off and winced. Smooth. Very smooth. He’d said it once. He could totally give Danny the words. Danny _deserved_ the words. “How long I have been in love with you, that is, then you’ll punch me anyway.” 

“Don’t be melodramatic, Steve,” Danny snapped. “It can’t be that bad. It’s not as if you fell in love with me on the very first day or something.”

_‘You have no idea,’_ Steve thought. He’d fallen hard for Danny pretty much the moment he first started ranting at him. 

Something must have shown on his face, because Danny stared at him incredulously before jumping up and throwing his hands in the air in an agitated manner. “Really, Steve? Really? You’ve had feelings for me from the first fucking day? Are you seriously going to tell me you’ve been in love with me since the very beginning? Is that what you’re saying? That’s just great. If you weren’t so emotionally constipated we could have been fucking each other’s brains out for five whole years!” 

Steve could feel the blood drain out of his face. Sex? That was what this was about? Danny was angry about missed opportunities? Sex and love had never been interchangeable things for Steve in the past, mostly because sex served as a way to scratch an itch, but then again he’d never let anyone close enough to really get under his skin, to really fall in love with. Danny had managed that feat within hours of meeting him. It still astounded Steve to the day. And he couldn’t just be physical with Danny. He wanted the whole package.

“Danny, I…” Steve didn’t even know what he wanted to say anymore. Maybe this whole confession business had been a bad idea after all. 

Danny stilled and frowned at him. “What? What’s wrong? What did I say to make you look like you’re about to be sick? Is it the sex? Is that why you didn’t say anything? Because you’re creeped out for having fallen in love with another man? Is that it?” 

Steve decided that enough was enough. “Shut up, Danny.” He jumped up, grabbed Danny by the upper arms and hauled him in, using Danny’s startled intake of breath to claim his mouth in a kiss. It wasn’t refined or gentle, it wasn’t even really good since the angle was all wrong, but Steve was done talking. Words were overrated anyway. 

After a moment of obvious confusion Danny practically melted against Steve. He shifted closer, his hard cock rubbing against Steve in a pretty obvious way. Steve groaned. Danny kissed with the same fervor he put into a rant and it was such a huge turn on for Steve. He shifted his grip from Danny’s arms to his phenomenal ass and pulled him even closer. 

“You’re gonna make me come in my pants like a teenager if you keep that up, babe,” Danny mumbled against Steve’s skin as he pulled back reluctantly. “Let’s move this to the bed.”

Bed sounded like an excellent idea to Steve. “Good plan. I’ve been dreaming about you fucking me through the mattress for months on end,” Steve confessed, the look of startled confusion on Danny’s face not really a surprise to him. He knew Danny most likely had assumed that Steve wanted to do the fucking, not the least based on the fact that he was still kneading Danny’s ridiculously perfect ass. 

“You want me to top?” Danny asked, his voice carefully neutral. “I thought…”

Steve smiled. “Yeah I want you to fuck me – this time. Don’t get me wrong, you have the most amazing ass, and those form fitting pants have been driving me completely nuts, but that’s not what I want today. I want you to pin me to the bed and have our wicked way with me.” Steve waggled his eyebrows in the attempt to draw a reaction from Danny and he wasn’t disappointed. 

Danny laughed. 

“Think that can be arranged.” He grabbed Steve’s hand and led him into the house. 

Maybe picking up playing the guitar again hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.


End file.
